The Adventures of McQueen and Sally
by novaaprime
Summary: A beautiful Porsche, loved by all, becomes pregnant by Lightning McQueen. She doesn't find out until it's been 4 months and she started gaining weight. When the 'Press' finds out, Chick comes in to town, and pays Sally a visit. When Lightning finds out he captured her, will he be able to save her in time? Or will he make a sacrifice? Ideas are welcome in my comments.
1. Chapter 1 - Lightning's Arrival

Chapter 1 – Lightning's Arrival

Story 1 – The Adventures of McQueen and Sally

Sally is parked behind her desk in the Cozy Cone lobby, reading a book called Twilight, New Moon. Sally turned the page in her book and continued to read for the next 5 minutes. When those 5 minutes have passed by, Sally picked up her bookmark, put it in her book, closed her book, opened the top middle drawer of her desk, put it in the top middle drawer of her desk, and closed the top middle drawer of her desk. Sally looked up at the clock on the right side of her desk. It was a blue clock and it had red numbers. Her first name was carved in it and the carved section was filled with red rubies. She appreciated it very much so, and treated it like it was gold. Sally did that because it meant a lot to her. She kept everything that almost everybody gave her.

Sally sighed and reached over to her left and turned her red fan on to a medium setting. Sally pulled out her phone and began to text Lightning. –Hey Lightning- Sally sent the first text message. –Hey Sally, how are you?- Lightning sent the next text. –Oh I'm doing fine. How about you?- Sally sent the next text. –Like you said, I'm doing fine. So, do you have any plans for later on?- Lightning sent the next text. –No I do not have any plans later on, why'd you ask?- Sally sent the next text. –I have something special planned for you, and also, don't eat anything too heavy.- Lightning sent the next text. –Why don't you want me to eat anything heavy? Also, it's not like I am hungry anyways.- Sally sent Lightning the next text.

-That's good. I can't tell you the reason because that would ruin the surprise.- Lightning sent the next text. –Oh, okay. Well I'll see you whenever you are going to be here.- Sally sent Lightning the next text. –Okay, I'll see you later.- Lightning sent the next text. –Okay, bye bye.- Sally sent the next text. –Bye bye.- Lightning sent the last text and ended their conversation with each other.

(A few hours later)

Lightning knocked on the main entrance of the Cozy Cone lobby and said, "Ahem." Sally looked up from her work and saw Lightning. "Hey best boyfriend in the world. How are you doing this evening?" Sally said. "Oh I am doing just fine. How about you?" Lightning asked. "I am doing fine as well. So, are you ready to show me my surprise?" Sally asked. "I sure am. Shut the Cone down and follow me." Lightning said. "Okay." Sally said. Sally shut the Cozy Cone down and followed Lightning out of the lobby and over to his Cone, which was Cone #1.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sally's Surprise

Chapter 2 – Sally's Surprise

Story 1 – The Adventures of McQueen and Sally

Sally and Lightning drove into Lightning's cone and parked beside each other. "I love you Lightning. So, what or where is the surprise?" Sally said. "It's right next to me. It is a blue Porsche's vagina and my penis put together. Now, how do you like the sound of that?" Lightning asked. "I love the sound of that. Now, let's get started now, shall we?" Sally asked. "Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. Does that sound good to you?" Lightning asked. "Yeah. Let's get started." Sally said. She drove in front of Lightning and gave him a seductive kiss. She pushed him back into the wall and kissed him deeper. Lightning groaned at the sensation Sally was giving him.

"Do you like this?" Sally asked in a very low, seductive tone. "Oh yes. Yes I do. I don't just like it, I love it." Lightning replied in a similar tone. "Sal, why don't you let me have a turn?" Lightning asked. "Oh, okay. Yeah, sure, you may have a turn." Sally replied. She had some help flipping herself over. Lightning climbed halfway on top of Sally. He put his tire inside of Sally's vagina. "Ohh, oh yes. How deep can you go?" Sally asked, barely able to say that without moaning. "Fuck, Lightning. I love you! This feels so fucking good. Ohh!" Sally moaned loudly. "You like this huh? Well, you're going to like this even better." Lightning said

Lightning took his tire out of Sally's vagina and began to dive his tongue in and out of her. "Ohhh, yeah, Lightning, you're so fucking good to me! Oooh yes. Don't stop!" Sally moaned in pleasure. "I knew you'd like it. Do you want to have a turn?" Lightning asked. "Please let me suck your penis, and let your cum go deep into my throat." Sally replied. Lightning climbed down off of her and helped her flip back onto her tires. Lightning had a little help getting onto his back. Sally climbed halfway onto him and grabbed his penis with her tires and rubbed it up and down. "Ohhh, Sally, how'd you get to be so fucking good at this?" Lightning asked. He couldn't get the whole sentence out without moaning.

"I've been doing this for a long time, and you know that." Sally said. "Yes I know that, but just because you've been doing it for a long time, doesn't mean you're good at it just yet." Lightning argued. "Are you going to argue with me or are you going to have sex with me?" Sally asked, beginning to get red hot. "I guess I'm arguing. Jeez, sorry. I didn't expect you to get an attitude with me." Lightning said. "What the fuck do you mean? I have no attitude, you're the one with an attitude." Sally said. "Excuse me?" Lightning asked. "You don't ever say again that I have an attitude! Is that understood?" Lightning said.

"Yes, Lightning. I guess I was just over the edge a little bit. Can you forgive me?" Sally asked. "Yes, and I am sorry for arguing with you. Can we just, finish having sex?" Lightning asked. "Absolutely." Sally replied. Lightning stopped licking Sally's vagina and climbed the rest of the way on top of her. He slowly entered her vagina and began to thrust in and out of it, slowly. "Lightning, can you pick up the pace? I'm unable to stand this amount of pleasure." Sally moaned. "Sure, anything for my lover." Lightning said, and moved in and out of Sally faster and harder. "So, fucking good, ohhhh!" Sally said in a loud moan.

"You like this don't you bitch?" Lightning asked Sally. He pounded in and out of her faster and harder. "Ohhhhhhhh! Ooooooooh! Ohhhhh! Please don't stop! Yes! That's it Lightning, right there! Ohhhh!" Sally moaned and groaned in pleasure. "Fuck Sally, I am going to cum!" Lightning said. A few minutes later, Sally and Lightning collided within each other. "Oh damn it that was the best sex I ever had. Thank you Lightning." Sally said as Lightning pulled his penis out of her. They cuddled up close to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
